Who to choose?
by winchesterkid
Summary: Bill/Sookie/Eric. Sookie is back together with bill but is the blood bond that was created with Eric becoming stonger; will Sookie be able to resist Eric's advances and for that matter, does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters or anything else that is from the True _

_Blood TV show or the Sookie Stackhouse novels._

**Please read 1****st**: _this story is set between the 4__th__ and 5__th__ book and so may contain _

_**#SPOILERS#**__ from books 1-4 or season 1-2 of the TV show. Also this _

_story has been rated M for both language and sexual content._

P.S: _**this is my first fan fiction story so any helpful advice or even criticisms (but not many **__****__** ) would be great also I created this as a one shot however if I can get some good reviews I would gladly try and continue writing it, so please don't forget to review, review, review.**_

The kiss was short however Bill soon replaced with a much slower, deeper one. Their hands eventually found their way underneath each other's shirts; Sookie traced her nails down Bills back which seemed to only spur Bill on more as he caressed the curves on her body. Bill pulled back from her mouth leaving Sookie yearning for his touch, but Bill just smiled devilishly at her. Sookie gave Bill a quick glare before the unrelenting cycle of passion continued. She tugged and pulled at his shirt and he moved himself to allow her to slide it over his head with ease.

Bill's mouth moved from her mouth to her neck marking his path with a shower of kisses, Bill was patient and continued until he found a spot that caused Sookie to allow a short gasp to escape and then he attacked it with fury, sucking and biting. Bill could wait no longer as he pulled up her white work t-shirt exposing her stomach before continuing further up to her breasts, caressing them through her bra. Sookie responded to this by grabbing the bulge which had formed in his trouser which she had to admit wasn't what she was used to after having a gracious plenty of Eric while Bill was in Peru but still it was _adequate_. She had grabbed him with enough force to make him sharply inhale in surprise; Sookie knew that bill had no need to breath but still chose to do it anyway since it comforted her so much.

The two lover's eyes meet and wild ideas flashed before each others eyes. Their arms and legs moved at an increased pace in order to remove what was left of each others clothes while never breaking their kiss. Bill kept his position lying above her moving down in order to kiss and caress her naked breast, playing with a nipple using his tongue while his hands continued to explore the rest of the body. Sookie moaned as she closed her eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted without meeting any resistance. Bill's actions made Sookie squirm underneath him in delight and bill loved it.

Sookie soon got tired of Bill's games and she quickly and silently reached down between his legs and began to rub his cock, much to his surprise but he did not make any attempts to stop her. He met her mouth once again before he froze, staring at her intently as if silently asking for permission before continuing any further. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and braced herself for what was to come.

''Do it'' she breathed helplessly into his ear.

Bill had no problems with this and entered her moments later. Sookie cried out in sheer ecstasy, burying her face into his shoulder. He moved in and out in a rocking motion gently at first to allow her to adjust to his size but it wasn't long until his pace quickened. Sookie moaned even louder this time and moved her hips to meet his, as Bill grunted and continued to thrust against her. Both Sookie and bill stole kisses in the middle of the activity, every so often their breathing became more laboured and breathless as bill achieved a greater depth and used more force. Sookie closed her eyes tight and tightened her grip around him, clenching a fistful of his long chestnut brown hair. Bill was close and he could sense that Sookie was not far from orgasm either. Bill started to make noises into Sookie's shoulder that made her wonder if bill could be a Were in another life. It seemed like an eternity had passed and it was Sookie who finished first while scream out in pleasure

''Eri…''she stopped suddenly realising what she was about to say. Luckily Bill hadn't seemed to notice as he was too wrapped up in his own pleasure.

Soon after Sookie, Bill soon followed as he bit into Sookie's neck as the scarlet liquid flowed openly from her wound and filled his mouth as one final gasp left Sookie's mouth before they were panting helplessly trying to catch their breath. They both spent as Bill lay on his back with Sookie resting her head on his chest. Bill's hand rested on her shoulder as they both lay their in silence.

Sookie stayed awake for a few hours after that running the memory over and over in her head wondering what would make her call out Eric's name during sex before finally settling that perhaps she would have to pay the vampire bar a visit and hope that meeting Eric now that he has his memory; and personality back would scare her away. While thinking of this Sookie hardly realised how tired she had become before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own any of these characters or anything else that is from the True _

_Blood TV show or the Sookie Stackhouse novels._

**Please Read 1****st**: _this story is set between the 4__th__ and 5__th__ book and so may contain _

_**#SPOILERS#**__ from books 1-4 or season 1-2 of the TV show. Also this _

_Story has been rated M for both language and sexual content and _

Violence.

**P.S: a big thank you to everyone who left reviews, alerts and favourites, all theses thing fuelled me to continue writing this story so thank you. I would also like to thank by beta readers Mags and Joanne, thank for taking time out of your busy supernatural viewing to read over this. I would also like to say to ''****charhamblin'' who I think I might have confused last chapter, the story is set in between book four and five where Eric's memories have returned but he still doesn't remember what happened while his memory was lost because he doesn't get them memories back until later books. I hope that has cleared any confusion, if not then do not be afraid to ask :) **

The following night played out perfectly for Bill, Sookie had just called to inform him that Arlene hadn't shown up for work and Sam needed her to work tonight which meant that Bill had the time to pay a visit to his favourite vampire _Eric_.

Bill started pacing the length of the dining room as he thought aloud to himself about the events of the night before.

''I just can't believe this; I go away to Peru for a few weeks and now she's screaming _his_ name.''

Bills pacing increased to an unnatural speed as his aggression grew before finally spinning on his toes to grab his car keys and running to his car.

''Screw the rules'' Bill thought to himself. ''Eric has gone too far this time.''

The car ride to Shreveport was long but was fuelled by Bill's sheer anger and hatred for Eric. As he pulled into the car park outside the bright red neon lights outside the vampire bar Fangtasia he noticed that it as surprisingly quite for a Friday night at Shreveport's only vampire bar. There was a small scattering of cars both vampire and human, some with bumper stickers sporting slogans like ''Fangbanger and proud'' and ''True Blood- all flavour, no bite''. Bill headed towards the door where he meet Pam's gaze.

''Hello Bill, where's your meat tonight?''

''good to see you aswell Pam'' Bill replied coldly. ''If you are referring to Sookie then she had to work late tonight, I'm just here to speak with Eric.''

They both exchanged nods. ''Eric's in his office''

Bill walked towards the door and knocked the door twice before waiting for an answer.

''Enter'' replied a familiar voice. Bill opened the door and entered Eric's office to find Eric behind his desk with paperwork scattered across it. As Eric stood up to usher Bill toward the seat in front of the desk Bill noticed that Eric was wearing his usual outfit at the club of his black tank top which showed off his large upper body which would do nothing but help inflate his Ego.

''Hello Bill''

''Hello Eric'' Bill replied in the coldest tone he could manage.

''Oh come now Bill, do you still hate me so much, after all we've been through you and I, maybe you could say that again with a little more…uh… warmth, love…_respect_'' Eric said with a smug grin growing on his face. ''Because I definitely got chills there''

''Very funny Eric''

''Ok Bill, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company'' Eric said in his mocking tone which he loves to use around Bill in any attempt to anger him.

''I'm here to talk about Sookie'' bill said.

''Ah Sookie, well by all means continue, I could talk about Sookie all night'' Eric replied with a smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth. ''what is it about her you wish to speak of… something she has done, no?'' ''Well then perhaps something you have done… something I would love to do to her perhaps.'' By now Eric's smirk had turned into a smile that spread across his whole face as if he was about to burst into hysterics.

''That's enough Eric, I will not warn you again…''

''Sookie is mine, Eric'' Bill shouted with his fang showing.

Eric stood up menacingly, never taking his eyes off Bill's. He began to move slowly in Bill's direction and began to usher him out the door but before opening it Eric placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

''I would guess that by now the blood bond between Sookie and I is much stronger than your own and judging by whose name she was screaming last night, I would say… Sookie is mine Bill'' Eric whispered in his ear. Bill was shocked at what he had just heard and also a little embarrassed at the fact that Eric knew everything bout last night.

''how did you…''

But Bill never finished, he was so full of rage at this point that nothing mattered other than taking Eric down a few pegs. He grabbed the hand that was resting on his shoulder and as he turns to face his Sheriff, his arm swings with him as his hand clenches into a tight fist and moves towards Eric.

**Sorry if this Chapter was a little short but I decided I wanted: A- To leave everyone in suspense as to what happens next. B- The next Chapter is a lot longer and adding them both together might have made it too long for one chapter. But don't worry I'm almost finished Chapter three and if you are lucky I may add it within the next few days. Oh and don't forget to review and if you want to leave any ideas of what you would like to see in the next few chapters then feel free, I will try and get as many of your ideas into my story as possible, thank u.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again I own nothing**_

_**Really really sorry bout the wait I just had so much going what with college, n xmas but Im back n here is the next chappie and its kind of rushed so sorry if there are mistakes n all I just wanted to post another chapter quickly so…yeah thanks **_

Bill's fist made solid contact with Eric's right eye with force to shatter a human's skull, but Eric was far from human; the punch made him stumble backwards to his desk in surprise. Eric simply stood up dusting himself off while taking a deep breath; a smug grin grew on his face.

''Poorly played Bill''

''Fuck you Eric'' Bill shouted as he slammed his boot into Eric's chest making him fall to the floor.

''Omf…'' Eric remained motionless on the floor, unconscious. Bill moved slowly and carefully towards him, his footsteps distorted by the carpeted floor.

''Stop playing Eric, I can see right through this'' Bill whispered expecting Eric to jump into life as he edged closer but as the second turned to minutes Bill started to worry as he stared at Eric's motionless body, a sinking feeling begins to form in Bill's stomach.

Bill hears Pam giving Ginger orders outside the door and turns quickly towards the door expecting one of them to enter Eric's office but neither of them do. Bill keeps his ear to the door for a few seconds to make sure there isn't anyone else outside before turning towards Eric only to find the spot on the floor empty.

Bill began to panic scanning the floor of the office for a blood trail or footprints in the carpet, anything but there is nothing, almost as if he flew out of the room. Suddenly Bill notices a pair of shows behind the long curtains at the window behind Eric's desk.

''oh how original Eric'' Bill thought to himself as he edged his way towards the window trying to make as little noise as possible. His heart would be beating out of his chest by now…if he had a heartbeat that is. Bill pulled back the curtains ready for whatever Eric threw at him only to find the window open and a pair of old boots on the floor. Bill started chuckling to himself for being so scared of a pair of shoes.

''He must have flew out the window, ha chicken'' Bill said aloud to himself.

Suddenly a blur moved past him, ''you were saying'' Eric said.

Bill turned quickly enough to block a punch from Eric and takes the chance to start an assault on Eric, landing a few blows before grabbing his tank top and throwing him onto the desk as the legs give way with Eric's added weight and the force of Bill's throw.

''why isn't he fighting back'' Bill thought to himself.

As Eric begins to rise Bill takes his chance to move out of the small room as he runs to the stairs leading to basement he can hear Eric's footsteps quicken in an attempt to catch up with him.

Bill stood in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity before the faint sound of footsteps on the stairs and Eric's voice as it echoed in the dark empty room '' Don't think your safe yet Bill Compton'' the hatred and anger seeped from Eric's mouth as he spoke into the cavernous room. Eric finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looking around room for any signs as to Bill's hiding spot. Bill manoeuvred silently in the shadows until he made it behind one of the pillars until he thought of his next move and to find out what Eric's was, but nothing happened there was only silence.

Bill looked out to the left of his hiding place but Eric was not there in fact he wasn't anywhere. A fist swung from behind him making contact with his kidney with such force it would make Mike Tyson flinch; The blow to the his kidney made Bill flinch in sheer agony but was given no time to understand the situation as to hands gripped him and chucked him towards to stairs with such ease that it was like throwing a baseball.

Bill's head made contact with the stairs leaving a nasty gash on his forehead where the crimson liquid flowed freely over his face and down over his shirt. In an attempt to escape the basement Bill slowly dragged himself up the stairs ''almost there'' Bill thought as he reached the door only to hear a snicker behind him as a cold hand wrapped itself around his ankle like a vice.

''Going so soon Bill, but I'm only starting to enjoy myself'' Eric said smugly before dragging him slowly down the stairs attempting to cause as much pain as possible before picking him up again and throwing him effortlessly across the room and hitting the back wall. Eric moved toward Bill and picked him up never taking his eyes of Bill, enjoying the pain and agony that was clearly showing on Bill's face and Eric loved it. A smile emerged from Eric's face before he started another attack on Bill, beating him without mercy.

Eric's punches where making contact with Bill so hard that Bill was almost sure that the wall behind him was starting to crumble and break apart under the force of each punch. Each punch that Eric threw seemed to get more merciless than the last. The relentless punches began to ease as Eric grabs Bill by the neck and throws him to the floor.

Eric circles around Bill like a vulture circling its prey as his blank emotionless stare changes into a smirk and the only thing Bill can see from Eric is a look of disgust.

''I am much older than you Bill and yet to continue to pick fights with your superior, get up'' Eric hissed as he kicked his already painful body and muttering a thing things about Sookie to try and get a rise from him, but there was nothing only defeat.

''You have lost Bill'' Eric said while sniggering at the beaten body motionless on the floor.

''_That sick bastard is enjoying this_'' Bill thought to himself.

''Come now Bill you can do much better than this''

Bill was now crying out in pain at the sheer brutality and punishment that Eric had delivered as he tried once again to crawl towards the stairs.

Eric slowly walked after him amused of the false hope he was giving him. As Eric moved closer Bill noticed a shining object at the pillar.

''_A crucifix_'' As bill reached towards it sizzled and burned his skin _''must have been the remains of one of Eric helpless victims_'' Bill shuddered at the thought of what Eric must have done to him before he felt Eric grabbing his torn shirt and lifting him to his feet.

''Really Bill, this is really all you can muster? Oh Billy I expected at least a challenge, it's been so long since I last had a challenge''. Eric said while sporting a grin from ear to ear.

''Go fuck yourself Eric'' was Bill's reply as he pushes the crucifix that had been slowly burning his palm into Eric's face causing him to let go of Bill and screaming curses at Bill in surprise.

''And you had such a lovely face'' Bill said jokingly before stumbling past a still screaming Eric and using his second wind to force himself up the stairs into a now silent and dark Fangtasia and one step closer to freedom.


End file.
